For Ever
by Willowme
Summary: Concours OS sur Lovelemon. Edward est un vampire de plus de 100 ans, toujours puceau au grand désespoir de ses frères et soeurs, mais va t'il le rester longtemps? Et surtout avec qui? Je vous laisse découvrir...


Et me voici de retour dans une nouvelle histoire concernant Edward.

Un siècle d'abstinence, un siècle de rien du tout en fait !

Vas-t' il réussir à trouver la personne qui pourrait lui faire sauter le bouchon ?

**POV Edward**

ALIIIIIICCCCCCEEEEEEEE !

Et oui, c'est bien moi, Edward Cullen qui hurle à l'encontre de ma chère sœur, bien que cela ne servirait à rien puisque même si je murmurai elle m'entendrait, mais devant cette, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui Jessica, beurk, encore un prénom de Miss Pimbêche était devant moi, tout sourire, en sous-vêtements sur MON Canapé. Dire que je ne l'avais même pas senti, pff, elle devait avoir un gout… Commun. Si je pouvais je la balancerai bien par la fenêtre, mais bon je ne vais pas le faire, ce n'est qu'une humaine après tout et sa mort sur ma conscience… Non ! Ça, je ne le voudrais pas, même une morue pareille et Carlisle, mon père, enfin père adoptif de sang, si je puis dire, ne me le permettrai pas. Quoique, la question se pose tout de même.

_Alice : Non, Edward, ni pense même pas !_

Purée, pas possible de garder ses pensées pour elle, avec mon don, je me coltine toutes les pensées de tout le monde, impossible d'y échapper !

ALICE, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse ce que tu crois que je pense, RAMENE TES FESSES ICI !

Ca va, ça va, j'arrive.

La voilà Miss bougon. Ah on fait moins la maligne maintenant, hein ? Et puis pas la peine qu'elle fasse sa moue, ça ne servirait à rien !

_Jasper : Arrêtes ça Edward, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne veut que ton bien ! Calme-toi !_

_Emmett : oh ça va, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller cette fois ? Ca te ferais du bien de prendre ton pied, merde !_

Et voilà, encore ces deux-là et dire qu'ils sont mes frères aussi, manquerait plus que Rose se serait le pompon !

_Rose : oh lala, mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à s'occuper de toi, tu ne couches pas, soit ! Ce n'est pas mon problème, mais ta mauvaise humeur m'ennuie au plus haut point !_

Qu'est ce que je disais, franchement, le pompon. Il va y avoir des explications dans l'air je vous le dis !

Alice, vires moi cette… Chose… De chez nous !

Mais… Je croyais que…

STOP ! Arrêtes avec tes âneries, je ne veux pas un point c'est tout !

Bon d'accord, désolée, je… Je ne voulais pas que…

MAINTENANT !

Jessica, tu viens ?

Ah, non, tu m'as promis !

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que m'a sœur avait encore promis ? Un petit tour dans ses pensées pour vérifier ses bêtises, ça sert parfois finalement.

_Aller faire du shopping avec Rose, choisir des chaussures pour aller avec ma robe, ah non, faire des galipettes avec Jasper, oh dans le lit, sur la table, hum avec…_

Rageant, elle faisait exprès de penser à CA ! Merde, heureusement que c'est ma sœur, sinon, … enfin, sinon je ne sais pas mais, bon, elle m'énerve !

Heu Jessica, c'est ça ?

Oui, minauda-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'horripiler des femmes, NON des filles pareilles !

Je ne vais pas rester poli longtemps, PARS de chez nous !

Ah non, surement pas !

Et en plus elle tape du pied comme une enfant, mais bordel, pourquoi il faut que ça me tombe dessus ? Ok, la gentillesse ne passe pas, donc :

CASSE-TOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

En grondant comme je l'avais fais, ça marche à tous les coups ! Jasper essayait de me calmer et oui, il avait le don de ressentir les sentiments et de jouer avec pour nous les renvoyer en pleine face ! Enfin, dès fois ça aide, mais là, je regrettais qu'il soit avec nous !

Cette pimbêche se rhabillait rapidement pour une simple humaine, pris l'enveloppe que lui tendais Alice, pff et claqua la porte en sortant. Au moins je ne la voyais plus. Comment un vampire comme moi, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, arrivait à supporter la vue et l'odeur de ces choses-là ? Je n'y arrivais pas moi-même et le fait de les côtoyer en permanence en cours n'était pas pour aider.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et moi-même étions à l'université, chacun dans des domaines différents. Alice faisait psychologie avec Jasper, à se demander pourquoi il prenait encore cette matière, mais allez savoir ! Rosalie faisait du potin, pardon, du journalisme. Je me demande bien à quoi cela servirait et Emmett, ben vu sa carrure, j'aurais pu croire qu'il serait en sport et bien OUI ! Quand à moi, j'avais des cours de musique, non que j'en aie besoin, mais comme Carlisle et Esmée, notre mère, se plaisait à dire, il faut faire comme tout le monde. C'est bien beau, mais nous n'étions pas comme tout le monde et nous savions que l'année prochaine, nous n'aurions pas le choix de quitter la région, car comme l'effet de la vieillesse ne nous touchait pas, nous ressemblions de plus en plus à des jeunes de lycée, qu'à des étudiants.

Grace à Alice et ses envies de jouer avec nous comme avec des poupées, nous arrivions encore à donner le change, mais bon, au bout d'un moment, nous déménagions et recommencions de zéro.

Cela faisait des années que j'avais dix-sept ans, j'aurai pu être le grand-père, voire l'arrière grand-père de cette pimbêche. Tiens en revenant à celle là…

Pourquoi Alice ?

Nous pensons que tu es devenu aigri avec le temps et…

Aigri ? Nous ? Qui nous ?

Ben, euh, nous tous, en fait.

_Rosalie : Ah non, pas moi, je me fiche comme d'une…_

Rosalie, arrêtes !

_Si on peut même plus penser ce que l'on veut, je vais chasser !_

Bon débarras ! Lui criais-je.

…

Alors, Alice ? J'attends !

Tu attends quoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Ecoutes, nous savons tous que le manque, voire dans ton cas l'abstinence de sexe n'est pas bon pour un homme.

Mais JE NE SUIS PAS un HOMME !

Bien sûr que si, voyons et regarde-toi, réfléchis à tout ce que tu rates ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à rester éternellement seul. Ce n'est pas sain !

Pas sain, pas sain… Et puis c'est quoi cette enveloppe ?

Ne détourne pas la conversation !

NON, TOI, ne détourne pas la conversation !

_Jasper : Arrêtes !_

_Emmett : Si tu ne te calmes pas, je viens de mettre une raclée, Alice n'a pas à supporter ta mauvaise humeur !_

Eh les gars, vous n'êtes mêmes pas capable de me le dire en face !

Et les voilà, en moins d'une seconde, ils étaient devant moi. Jasper tenais Alice dans ses bras et Emmett se trouvait devant ces deux derniers, comme à son habitude. Je sentais les ondes de chaleur et de calme de la part de Jasper.

Merci. Je crois que je ferai mieux d'aller chasser.

Attends, tu dois faire quelque chose, si j'ai donnée cette enveloppe… Enfin, je …

Ce qu'Alice veut te dire, c'est que nous avions décidé de te payer une fille pour dégorger ton poireau, bon sang !

EMMETT !

Quoi Alice, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Si, mais je ne l'aurai pas dit comme ça !

ASSEZ ! Arrêtez, je n'en peux plus de vos regards, vos pensées. On fait un deal.

Quel genre de deal ? Demanda Jasper.

Hum, oui, je vois très bien.

Que vois-tu Alice ?

Rien, rien.

Et voilà qu'elle revoit ses galipettes, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, maudites soit tu ! Je fronçais les sourcils et bougeait la tête de droite à gauche.

Ca t'apprendra à vouloir savoir ce que je vois sans ma permission !

Je veux qu'à partir de ce jour vous arrêtiez de me parler du fait que je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille, et…

Mais…

Non Emmett, laisse-moi finir et de mon côté je me trouve la fille qui me… enfin vous voyez quoi !

Te dépuceler ! Trop fort, tu n'arrives même pas à le dire. Allez écoutes ton grand frère Emmett et répète après moi : DE-PU-CE-LER !

Je le regardai d'un air mauvais, mais au regard d'Alice, je compris que je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort, enfin si je pouvais dire cela. Nous étions donc tous d'accord et ils partirent jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se retourne.

Au fait, nous n'avons pas parlé de délais !

Délais ?

Merde, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ! Un délai, qu'est ce qu'elle va me sortir ?

Oui, tu sais, tu as un…, non allez, je suis gentille, deux mois pour… Tu sais quoi !

Deux mois ?

C'est trop ? D'accord, UN mois, non négociable ! Salut !

Merde je m'étais fait avoir, UN mois pour trouver celle qui va… Mouais, autant repartir en Alaska, Tanya serait trop heureuse de me tomber dessus, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ca ! Par ici, il n'y avait que nous et le faire avec une humaine, ben, non merci. C'était beaucoup trop fragile à mon gout ! Je n'aurai pas le choix, il faudra que je parte quelques jours.

_Alice : Surement pas, tu crois que tu vas te défiler ? Alors là tu rêves mon pote et puis si tu veux aller voir Tanya, elle n'est pas chez elle, tu peux vérifier, ils sont partis en Afrique._

_Emmett : Putain Alice, un mois ? Mais c'est impossible, il approche personne !_

_Jasper : Ben dis donc, elle t'as pas raté cette fois, bon courage !_

Non, mais ce n'est pas possible ça, autant leur avouer tout de suite, je resterai toujours ainsi et puis c'est tout, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de… Voilà quoi, ferais de moi un autre vampire !

Il était presque l'heure de partir, les cours commençaient dans cinq minutes pour moi. Quatre heures de préparation pour le concours de la fin d'année, une chance, j'avais eu le droit de travailler sur le piano, Mme Masen trouvait que j'avais un doigté exceptionnel pour un étudiant de mon âge. Si elle savait !

Je partais donc à pieds et arrivait juste avant la sonnerie. Et c'est parti pour le flot de pensées, j'avais beau me concentrer, aujourd'hui je n'arrivai à rien bloquer. Il y a des jours où j'arrivais à construire un mur, mais avec ce qui s'était passé depuis hier soir, ou plutôt cette nuit, ma concentration était au strict minimum.

_Tiens le voilà qui arrive,_

_Toujours au dernier moment, _

_Dommage qu'il soit toujours taciturne, j'en ferai bien mon quatre heures,_

_Pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive aujourd'hui ?_

_Merde, j'ai oubliée que l'on avait contrôle de maths !_

_Qu'est-ce que l'on mange aujourd'hui ?_

_J'ai couchée avec Ben, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, ce n'était pas génial._

_Bon alors voyons ce que je dois faire…_

_Demain samedi, enfin du repos !_

Pff, un flot ininterrompu de pensées vraiment … Débiles ! Mais j'avais appris par Alice que les humains ne sont pas des pions, qu'ils ont des sentiments, et que leur plus grande peur était de mourir. Trop bon et dire que nous, nous ne pouvions pas mourir, où si difficilement. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec deux jeunes filles, en fait deux sœurs, Isabella et Angela Swan, mais je ne les avais vues en vrai je veux dire, car en pensées, si !

Je retrouvais tous les autres devant l'entrée lorsqu'Alice eu une vision.

Je fis un saut dans sa tête, merde, une jeune fille se trouvait sur le pont, pas très loin d'où nous chassions et s'apprêtait à sauter. Alice eu un hurlement en la voyant plonger.

NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Alice, dis moi qui est-ce ?

C'est une de mes amies, je ne l'avais pas vu avant, je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que ca m'arrive.

Comment ca ?

Et bien, je savais qu'elle était déprimée, mais, comment te dire, quand je veux la voir, je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression qu'elle arrive à se cacher, j'ai des flashes de temps en temps.

Si ca se trouve…

Mon Dieu, il faut la retrouver. Edward tu es le plus rapide, on te suit !

Très bien, puisque je suis le plus rapide, il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire : courir ! C'est ce que je faisais, tout cela pour sauver une amie de ma sœur, une humaine et pitoyable en plus ! Enfin, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour une voiture de démarrer j'étais déjà à côté de la jeune femme. C'était l'un des avantages que j'avais en étant vampire, pas besoin de respirer, donc une approche plutôt sournoise je dirai même. J'étais juste derrière elle et pouvais l'observer.

Salut !

Ahhh, tu m'as fait peur !

Désolé. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, si profondément en forêt ?

Je prends des photos de la nature pourquoi ?

Heu…

Et toi d'abord, tu fais quoi ici ?

Je me promenais.

Pour une première, s'en était une. Je l'observais un peu plus et constatais qu'en fait elle était plutôt mignonne, une petite brune très sombre, avec des lunettes qui lui cachait son si beau visage et ses yeux marron, presque noir en fait. _Hep Cullen, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? T'es pas bien de penser ça !_ Elle portait des chaussures de randonnées, un manteau de couleur marron, un pantalon noir et avait un appareil photo dans les mains. Merde alors, ça veut dire quoi tout cela. En plus, ce n'étais pas elle que j'avais vu dans la vision d'Alice et là un flot de questions m'assaillies :

Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Je suis plus rapide mais tout de même,

Attend, ça veut dire que ce n'était pas un suicide ? _Bien Cullen tu commences à réfléchir !_

Comment cela se fait que je n'entende pas ses pensées ?

Je sens que je me suis fait avoir par Alice !

J'en connais une qui a intérêt à se cacher pendant un moment !

La jeune femme me regardait avec un sourire en coin.

Tu sais que tu pourrais faire des photos pour des magasines ?

Très drôle !

Non c'est vrai, il suffirait juste que tu arrêtes d'avoir tout le temps un air dépressif.

Merci !

Non, excuse-moi, ma sœur me dis toujours que je ne sais pas m'arrêter quand il le faudrait. Je suis Angela Swan et toi ?

Je me rapprochais d'elle plus que je ne l'aurai voulu. Je lui pris la main qu'elle me tendait et lui répondis simplement.

Edward Cullen.

Oh, tu es le frère d'Alice ?

Gagnée !

Elle retira sa main et cela me laissa perplexe, elle était froide comme moi, mais j'entendais son cœur battre. Elle devait surement être là depuis un moment. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas sauter de cet endroit, je commençais à partir, pour tanner les fesses de ma chère sœur.

Tu t'en vas ?

Ouais, heu… Je dois rentrer !

Ok.

Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

Non, j'aime bien rester ici voir le ciel s'assombrir pour la nuit et puis j'aime la nuit, c'est si calme, si paisible…

Il y a des bêtes sauvages par ici.

Ah bon ? Je n'en ai jamais rencontrée.

_Si je te disais qu'il y en avait une juste en face de toi, tu rirais moins !_

A moins que tu en sois une ?

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Je rêve ma parole, lirais t'elle mes pensées ?_

Non, mais je peux rester avec toi ?

Si tu veux !

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait bon sang, je déteste être proche d'eux et là je me propose de rester ? Alice, sort de mon corps bordel ! Je comprenais pourquoi elle aimait la nuit, moi-même je préférais, mais ici, il y avait quelque chose de … magique ? Je suis un vampire mâle, et je trouvais cet endroit magique, ok, que pouvait-il bien m'arriver ? J'avais l'impression d'être bien à ma place à ses côtés, alors que je ne la connaissais même pas. Je n'avais pas remarqué au premier abord, mais aucune odeur ne se dégageait d'elle, ce qui était bien étrange.

La nuit tombais et je contemplais Angela. Nous n'avions pas dit un seul mot, mais ce silence n'étais pas pour me déplaire, au contraire, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été si serein.

Nous avions marchés pendant un moment, puis elle s'arrêtait pour prendre des photos, et repartais. Nous ne faisions que nous regarder au moment où elle décidait d'avancer. Je ne sais pas mais sa présence me faisait un bien fou, et pourtant je ne la connaissais pas. Enfin un peu maintenant, je savais qu'elle était à l'aise dans la forêt, qu'elle aimait la nature, prendre des photos et la nuit.

Cela m'énervait royalement de ne pas entendre ses pensées, bien que cela me reposait aussi.

**POV Angela**

Une journée comme je les aime, pas de soleil, pas de chaleur et les cours qui se terminent de bonne heure. A quatorze heures j'étais enfin dans cette foret que j'apprécie tant. Calme, sérénité, la nature et mon appareil photo. Et oui c'est ma passion et je fais tout pour en faire mon métier.

J'étais tranquillement sur un ponton lorsque ce garçon débarque. Il était étrange, d'abord il arrive comme ça sans un bruit derrière moi pour savoir ce que je fais, ensuite il va pour partir et finalement reste avec moi pour profiter de la nuit ? Bon je dois reconnaître qu'il est plutôt beau gosse, mais je n'allais surement pas me laisser faire. La dernière fois que j'étais sortie avec un « mannequin », il avait failli me sauter dans sa voiture. Non mais je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie, je sais très bien que ma sœur et moi sommes juste des paris, tout simplement car nous sommes toutes les deux des petites brune préférant étudier plutôt que sortir pour se bourrer la gueule dans tous les sens du terme !

Enfin, ma sœur Bella au moins était à l'abri de ces sexes-sur-pattes, elle leur faisait croire qu'elle aimait les femmes. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être la vérité, mais bon c'est sa vie sexuelle après tout ! Moi je les préférais grand brun yeux foncés, tout le contraire de celui qui me suivait comme un petit chien.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait et cela m'énervait au plus haut point, son visage ne reflétait rien, à part peut-être un profond ennui ? Enfin, je ne cherchais pas plus loin, je n'aimais pas la compagnie et la sienne, bien que silencieuse me gênait quelque part. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais au moins sa sœur était un phénomène et rien que pour ça, je faisais l'effort de ne pas le virer de mon endroit.

Il marchait sans rien dire, ne se plaignait pas ce qui m'étonnais également. Faisait-il de la randonnée le weekend ? Je l'aurai probablement vu au moins une fois, j'y suis régulièrement, en tout cas il à une bonne condition physique, car je ne l'entendais même pas souffler comme un bœuf. D'ailleurs je ne l'entendais pas respirer surement dû à mon imagination. Parfois je voyais des choses et en entendais d'autres, mais je n'en parlais à personne, on m'aurait pris pour une folle.

Il faisait nuit, il devait bien être presque vingt heures. Je commençais à retourner chez moi lorsque je m'aperçue qu'il était toujours là.

Ecoutes, c'est sympa d'être resté mais là, je vais retourner chez moi. Encore merci pour ta compagnie.

Je ne voulais pas paraître mauvaise, mais mon ton indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue à la maison.

De rien. Euh, tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne jusqu'au bout ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il veut tailler une causette maintenant ? Zen, calme et sérénité, tout en douceur.

C'est gentil mais j'ai l'habitude de faire ça tous les jours, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Passe le bonjour à Alice, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

Comme tu veux. A une prochaine peut-être.

Ouais, salut !

Ouf, je le regardais partir dans le sens inverse et une fois que sa silhouette disparue de mon champ de vision, je repris mon chemin. Il ne me fallait qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à destination, mais je trouvais qu'elles étaient longues…

Je me retournais brusquement, j'avais entendu un bruit. Je m'arrêtais de respirer et sondait le noir absolu derrière moi durant un instant. Rien, j'avais dû rêver. J'arrivais devant la porte et entrais enfin !

Papa, Maman, je suis rentrée !

Nous sommes là ma chérie, dans la cuisine !

Bonsoir, ma chérie, alors comment cela s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

Ma mère nous posait toujours cette question en entrant.

Comme d'habitude, la routine !

Et vous deux ?

J'ai peut-être trouvée un travail comme vendeuse.

Ma mère cherchait depuis un sacré bout de temps, elle voulait tellement nous aider à nous envoler du nid, comme elle disait !

Et toi papa ?

La routine tu sais, quelques contrats de signés, en se moment il n'y à pas beaucoup de constructions à faire en se moment.

Bella est rentré ?

Oui, mais elle était fatiguée, elle dort.

D'accord, je vais prendre ma douche et faire pareil, demain j'ai cours de bonne heure.

Mais tu ne mange pas ? Ta mère nous à fait un bon petit plat.

Non, merci, j'ai déjà grignotée tout à l'heure. Passez une bonne soirée.

J'embrassais mes parents et montais dans ma chambre. Je pris mes affaires pour me changer, un top et un short en guise de pyjama et allais sous la douche. Que cela faisait du bien, l'eau se propageait tout le long de mon corps. J'adorais la sensation de l'eau, j'imaginais aisément les mains de mon amant imaginaire me caresser les épaules, le dos, le ventre, mes seins… Sa bouche descendait jusqu'à… Merde !

Bella, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Excuse-moi, je venais prendre un cachet pour la tête.

Tu as mal ?

Un peu, j'ai eu une dure journée aujourd'hui, le prof de musique nous as fait travailler comme des dingues, et il a fallu qu'elle prenne comme exemple ce Cullen de malheur ! Raz le cul de celui-là, « il est si parfait… votre doigté est admirable… » Putain, fais chier, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer par sa faute, d'être une minable à côté de LUI !

Je sortais de ma douche, m'essuyais et l'écoutais râler. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'énervait ainsi. Bella était considéré comme la plus douce de nous deux !

Calme-toi, cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver ainsi. Et puis quoi, tu es jalouse ?

Non, non bien sûr que non, mais Mme Masen n'arrêtes pas de le prendre comme exemple, à croire qu'il passe ses journées ET ses nuits à perfectionner son jeu !

C'est lequel ?

Quoi lequel ?

Des Cullens pardi !

Ah, euh, ben je crois que c'est … Attends, Edward !

Edward ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Pour rien.

Bon je retourne me coucher, je crois que j'ai de la fièvre.

Ok, bonne nuit petite sœur.

Bonne nuit !

Je me retrouvais seule dans la salle de bain. Etrange, que cet Edward revienne sur le tapis. Par deux fois j'entendais son prénom aujourd'hui. Par lui pour commencer lorsque je l'avais vu en forêt et maintenant ma sœur… A croire qu'il nous poursuivait telle une proie !

Je riais toute seule et même en retournant dans ma chambre j'étais encore en train de rire toute seule, enfin je pouffais plus qu'autre chose. Dans ma chambre, mon sanctuaire, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, un grand lit à baldaquin en plein milieu, sur le mur opposé à la porte derrière le lit une bibliothèque rempli de livres et de cd. Face à mon lit une grande fenêtre, plus grande que moi, bon vous me direz ce n'est pas trop dur, mais c'était le charme de cette chambre elle devait bien faire deux mètres de haut pour trois de large. A côté, une commode pour mes sous-vêtements, un miroir encadré par un dragon sur le mur et enfin une sorte de penderie juste à coté de la porte.

Je préparais mes affaires pour le lendemain et me couchais. Je mis mon lecteur MP3 en route et fermais les yeux, lumière éteinte.

Un coup de froid me fit ouvrir les yeux. IL était là, devant mon lit à me regarder dormir, enfin plus maintenant. Il monta lentement tel un fauve sur MON lit, le mien à MOI. Oh Merde ! Je retenais ma respiration, il était là devant moi, mes neurones se faisaient la malle, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement.

Arrivé à ma hauteur je pouvais voir qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon, oh lala il avait des muscles, des tablettes de chocolat dessinés. Ses yeux clairs me fixaient. Je le vis se lécher les lèvres et rien que son geste me fis fondre de plaisir. En m'asseyant, ma bouche était proche, trop proche de la sienne. Je sentais son haleine fraîche et boisée. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose : qu'il me prenne, que je sois SA chose. Comment pouvais-je penser cela ? Je n'en savais rien, ce n'était que mes instincts primaires qui parlaient !

Je posais ma bouche sur la sienne et passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux… Sa bouche quitta la mienne et déposait une série de baisers le long de mon cou, descendait jusque sur mon épaule tandis que ses mains me caressaient. Je l'entendis grogner lorsqu'il arriva sur ma clavicule. Ce son me fit frissonner de plaisir. Il m'enleva mon haut et ses mains couvrirent mes seins. Il les soupesait, les embrassaient, les titillaient de la langue. Sa bouche se posait sur mes tétons à tour de rôle et cela me rendait folle de désir. Il me repoussa sur le dos et arracha plus qu'il n'enleva mon short. Je lui pris les mains afin qu'il s'allonge sur moi. J'avais besoin de le sentir tout contre moi. J'entraperçue un sourire sur son visage et je me suis dit à se moment là que c'était vraiment le mec le plus canon qui se trouvais avec moi.

Mes mains touchèrent son pantalon et s'activèrent à lui enlever les boutons. J'essayais tant bien que mal de lui enlever, mais voyant que je n'y arrivais pas, il l'ôta d'une seule main. Oups ! Il était nu comme le premier jour de sa naissance en dessous, sauf que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un bébé. Il était un homme un vrai et prêt à s'en servir.

Je posais mes mains sur son instrument et le caressais doucement. Je le sentais frémir sous mes doigts, et une goutte s'échappait de son gland. Je la pris avec le pouce et la posai sur ma langue.

Il me regardait faire sans bouger, sans dire un mot. Il prit un préservatif sorti dont ne sait où et le mit en place. Ses doigts se posèrent sur mon ventre puis descendaient jusqu'à mon intimité. J'avais chaud et je me sentais me liquéfier sous la caresse de ses doigts. Son pouce s'amusait à faire des ronds sur mon clitoris pendant qu'il faisait des mouvements de va et vient dans mon antre.

Je soupirais de plaisir et ondulait sous ses caresses. J'en voulais plus je voulais le sentir en moi, je voulais que se soit lui mon premier et dernier amant. Je l'agrippais et l'embrassait à la commissure des lèvres, puis descendait jusqu'à sa clavicule. Je soufflais dans son cou et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'introduisit en moi. Au début je ressentis une vive douleur et lui s'arrêta d'un coup. Il releva la tête.

Pardon, je ne savais pas, je ne pensais pas…

Ce n'est rien, ne t'arrêtes pas Edward.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau sans bouger son bassin. Sa langue venait chercher la mienne pour une danse des plus sensuelles. Je relevais mes jambes et vint l'encercler. Je ne ressentais presque plus de douleur et je n'attendais plus qu'une chose : le Plaisir à l'état pur ! Mes hanches venaient à sa rencontre et je sentais toute la longueur de son membre à l'intérieur. Il me remplissait totalement, c'étais comme si nous étions les deux moitiés d'une même personne.

Il bougea légèrement et je ressentis le plaisir qui venait par vague. Je n'arrivais plus à garder les yeux ouverts tellement c'était bon. Je ressentais tout, ses mains qui maintenaient mes hanches, sa bouche sur ma poitrine, son sexe qui s'agitait en moi, le plaisir qui montait, montait de plus en plus haut pour finir par éclater dans un cri de joie.

Lentement je redescendais de mon nuage pendant qu'il atteignait le summum. Je le voyais descendre son visage vers moi et sentais qu'il posait sa bouche dans mon cou. Non, en fait il s'agissait de ses dents et me mordais !

Je poussais un hurlement de terreur lorsque je sentis qu'il me mordait à m'en faire mal, comme s'il voulait me dévorer ! La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, la lumière me faisait mal aux yeux et ma sœur entra avec une batte de baseball !

Elle regardait partout mais ne voyant personne, elle s'approcha de mon lit.

Tu vas bien ?

Oui, merci, ça va. Je crois… Enfin j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Ok, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ta chambre, ton hurlement m'a réveillée.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demandait mon père.

Rien ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est Angie, elle a fait un cauchemar.

D'accord, rendormez-vous vite les filles.

Oui papa.

Tu veux que je reste Angie ?

Non, ça va aller, j'ai juste eu l'impression qu'il était si réel…

Je vois ça, tu es toute en sueur. Bon je retourne au lit, on se lève bientôt pour les cours.

D'accord, merci encore d'être venue.

Elle repartait dans sa chambre, et instinctivement je posais ma main sur mon cou. Apparemment pas de trace. Je pouffais comme une vraie dinde, je venais de rêver que je faisais l'amour avec Edward Cullen et qu'il avait essayé de me bouffer !

La nuit qu'il me restait à faire étais courte, mais au moins je me rendormie bien vite !

**POV Edward**

Deux Jours ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire deux nuits à l'observer. Je l'avais suivi pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais elle m'avait intrigué. J'avais pu la voir dans sa famille, ses parents, des gens ordinaires et sa sœur qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. On aurait pu les prendre pour des jumelles. Elles avaient toutes les deux la même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux, la même odeur à part qu'Angela portait de la vanille et Isabella de la fraise. Et je n'avais accès à aucune de leurs pensées. En fait, toute la famille était hermétique… Etrange.

La nuit où je l'avais suivi, j'étais resté tout près d'elle, devant sa fenêtre. Je l'avais entendu faire un rêve érotique qui m'avait mis dans tous mes états. Comment une simple humaine pouvait me rendre dur ? Enfin je me comprends, je suis dur d'avance, mais mon sexe, lui n'avait jamais eu le moindre frémissement. Et là, depuis la veille, il était au garde-à-vous. Je n'étais même pas rentré chez moi, à quoi bon. Alice m'aurait saoulée avec ses pensées, ainsi que les autres. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'Emmett aurait pu sortir en conneries. En tout cas beaucoup plus grosses que lui ! Bon, c'est sûr que ses hurlements après n'avaient rien de sexuel, mais de peur.

C'était la deuxième nuit et j'avais repris mon poste d'observation. Toute la journée, elle c'était promenée dans les bois, la même chose qu'hier et ce soir, pendant qu'elle était sous la douche, je regardais dans sa chambre. J'adorais son odeur, j'en devenais fou et le pire fut lorsque j'ouvris les tiroirs de sa commode. Une vision de rêve, ses sous-vêtements étaient tous plus ou moins sexy, j'imaginai que trop bien ce que cela pourrait donner sur son corps.

Je l'entendais revenir de la salle de bain et sortais non sans avoir remis tout en place. Ca, c'est l'avantage d'être un vampire, en moins de deux secondes, toutes traces de moi venaient d'être effacées. Je retournais derrière la fenêtre tel un voyeur et attendais sagement de la revoir.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle était encore plus belle que la veille. _Ca y ait, je deviens fou, merci Alice ! Comment je vais m'en sortir ?_

Putain, elle était trop bonne dans sa nuisette, mais pourquoi les humains fabriquent de telles petites choses ? La veille elle portait un ridicule short avec un petit haut qui ne cachait presque rien. Je me sentais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, je comprenais les histoires salaces d'Emmett et les pensées de Jasper. Bordel, je devenais un autre, je pensais avec ma queue et non mon esprit.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ressentais une envie, un désir de cette femme ! Ce n'était plus une humaine, mais une femme avant tout. J'avais envie de l'approcher, de la toucher, mais le voudrais t'elle ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Je frappais doucement à sa fenêtre et attendais qu'elle m'ouvre. Elle c'était approchée, surprise de me voir, mais n'ouvrait pas la fenêtre. Nous restions à nous regarder pendant un long moment, puis elle ouvrit lentement.

Que fais-tu là ?

J'avais besoin de te voir.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Tu réponds toujours par une question ?

Comme toi. Je peux entrer ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire oui. J'entrais rapidement et posais ma main sur sa joue. Elle fut surprise par mon geste mais ne me repoussait pas, au contraire elle se frottait contre ma paume et posais sa main sur la mienne.

Je crois que je rêve.

Comment ça ?

Hier j'ai rêvé de toi.

Ainsi donc son fantasme était avec moi, hum, ca va promettre. Nous nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre. Elle levait ses yeux vers moi et je pus ressentir du désir émanant de son corps. J'abaissais ma bouche sur la sienne et posais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et s'ouvrirent quasiment de suite. Je profitais pour passer ma langue en elle. Nous entamions une danse très sensuelle. Il fallait que je me calme rapidement sinon j'allais jouir sans même la toucher. Je voulais me reculer mais elle s'agrippait à mes cheveux et je la portais contre mon corps. Elle s'enroula avec ses jambes autour de mes hanches et se frotta.

Je l'emmenais sur son lit à vitesse humaine, je mourrais d'envie d'aller plus vite mais je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. J'étais au-dessus d'elle et je pouvais sentir son corps frémir sous mes caresses. Angela m'enleva mon pantalon d'un geste que je qualifierais de rapide pour une humaine et caressa ma queue. Et oui, je déteste les sous-vêtements pour homme. Elle parut apprécier et effectua des va et vient sur toute la longueur. Si elle continuait ainsi, je risquais de jouir dans sa main.

Arrêtes, je veux être en toi.

Elle sortit un emballage et me le donna. Je le regardais sceptique.

C'est un préservatif. Tu n'en as jamais vu ?

Euh…

Merde je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Je déchirais le papier et elle me le repris pour le placer sur mon membre. Hum, ses mains me caressaient lentement. Elle souleva ses hanches et instinctivement je me plaçais à son entrée et hésitait un moment. J'espérais qu'elle n'aurait pas mal car j'avais un doute sur sa virginité.

Elle enroula ses jambes, haut derrière moi et je plongeais en elle. J'avais raison, je sentais une résistance qui, une fois entré totalement se déchirait. Merde, je sentais le sang qui s'écoulait le long de ma verge, il ne fallait pas que j'y pense, il ne fallait pas que je respire, sinon j'étais perdu. Elle ne cria pas mais ne bougeais plus. Je la sentais qui c'était raidie. Sa respiration était saccadée et j'attendais qu'elle revienne un peu plus à la normale.

Merci de ne pas avoir bougé mais maintenant je ne sens plus rien.

Je me mis à bouger lentement en elle et je sentais le plaisir qui montait. Elle était trop serrée, trop bonne…

Putain, Ange….

Merde, j'avais jouit en quelques secondes. Je me sentais très con, mais alors vraiment très con ! Elle était sous moi et n'avais rien ressenti. Je me retirais d'elle et je pu voir le sang qui était sur le préservatif. Putain, j'avais perdu ma virginité et la sienne par-dessus le marché comme une merde. Le pire était qu'elle me regardait de ses beaux yeux avec des regrets.

Mais la nuit ne faisait que commencer, et je me souvenais d'Emmett qui disait que nous étions de vraies bite-sur-patte : une fois en route, plus rien ne pouvait arrêter le processus de garde-à-vous.

J'enlevais le capuchon de ma queue qui durcissait déjà et entrepris de prendre mon temps. Je voulais que cette première nuit soit la plus belle pour nous deux. Pour toujours.

Je lui pris une de ces jambes et l'embrassait de son pied jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse. Je faisais de même pour l'autre, passant furtivement au-dessus de sa petite chatte. Mes lèvres remontèrent sur son ventre pendant que mes mains passaient sous ses hanches. Je la relevais doucement et continuait d'explorer son corps. Je la sentais frissonner de plaisir et ses tétons me narguaient, pointés vers le ciel. J'en pris un en bouche et le torturai jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce. J'arrêtais donc pour mieux repartir sur le suivant. Ses mains s'agrippaient à mes cheveux, apparemment elles avaient trouvés sa place.

Je sentais son sang battre au niveau de son cou. Mes dents venaient grignoter sa peau si fine à cet endroit. Je descendais une de mes mains vers son centre chaud et humide et y passa délicatement les doigts. J'écartais ses lèvres et posais mon pouce sur son petit bouton. Je tournais autour dans un sens puis dans l'autre et enfonçais mes doigts dans sa grotte. Elle se resserra autour de mes doigts et je me mis à la pomper de plus en plus fort.

Hum…. Edward, oh Mon DIEU, EDWARDDDDDDDDD !

Laisse-toi aller mon Ange, je veux que tu viennes...

Oh, bébé, je … Je … OUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Je posais ma bouche sur la sienne pour étouffer ses cris de jouissance, nous n'étions pas seuls dans la maison. Génial, j'étais heureux de lui avoir eu autant de plaisir ainsi. Elle se déversa sur mes doigts et je pouvais sentir qu'elle se calmait doucement. Je retirai ma main et gouta sa semence mélangé à son sang. C'était un vrai festin de roi, j'avais envie d'en gouter encore. Je posais ma bouche directement à la source et bus avidement son sang. Ma langue la léchait de bas en haut, je la nettoyais, la titillait, j'en voulais encore plus. Mes mains étaient revenues sur ces seins et tiraient sur ces tétons encore plus durs qu'il ne l'était avant. J'adorais la voir se déhancher sous mes coups de langue. Je la maintenais fermement et aspirait son clitoris, le léchait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit excité à l'extrême. Ma langue ne cessait de bouger, je voulais qu'elle prenne son pied encore une fois juste avec ça.

Elle se mordait les lèvres, puis ces mains pour coincer l'un de ces cris. Elle venait d'avoir un deuxième orgasme et j'en avais plein le visage. Magnifique, je me baignais dedans, j'étais bien. C'était la première fois que je faisais jouir une femme de cette manière.

Je lui laissais le temps de se reprendre, mais elle tira sur mes cheveux pour me faire remonter. Elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche et passa ses mains sur mes fesses. Je ressentais qu'elle en voulait encore. Cela tombait bien car moi aussi.

Je m'assis et la posais, jambes écartais au-dessus de moi. J'étais déjà fin prêt et elle l'avais vu. Elle se baissa pour embrasser de toute la longueur ma queue et la pris dans sa bouche. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre, ses mains étaient dessus. Elle abaissait sa tête et la remontais en serrant la bouche. J'adorais cette sensation. Putain si j'avais su tout cela, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps pour me faire faire une fellation. Elle était douée, même très douée. Ses dents, sa bouche, sa langue, tout était utilisé pour MON plaisir.

Je lui retirais son jouet, et elle émit un grognement de mécontentement.

Chut, je te veux … Toi !

Hum… Moi aussi, je veux te sentir, là !

Elle montrait sa chatte et s'assit sur moi, le chaton c'était transformé en tigresse. Je lui pris les hanches et la guidait. Elle s'empala d'un coup et je pus ressentir sa chaleur me resserrer autour de ma queue.

Hum, tu es si serrée, un véritable appel à la luxure.

J'aime te sentir, tu…

Tu ?

Elle se mordillait la lèvre supérieure, gênée.

Tu me remplis si bien…

Je lui souriais et l'aidais à prendre un rythme. Elle montait et redescendais doucement sur toute la longueur. Ses seins étaient là, à portée de ma bouche. Je la rapprochais encore plus et je pus les prendre entre les dents. Ses tétons étaient gonflés et ne cessaient de me taquiner. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et bougeait seule, sans mon aide maintenant et de plus en plus vite. Je vis perler quelques gouttes de sueur sur son front et son corps. Je trouvais cela tellement beau sur elle…

Le plaisir arrivait par vague et je ne voulais pas partir avant elle cette fois. Mon pouce se posait sur son petit bouton rose et je la sentais se crisper. Sa tête partait en arrière au moment où elle jouit. Quelques coups de rein de plus de ma part et je venais en elle, de nouveau.

Je crois que je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle ni de son corps. J'avais une vision différente des humains, et surtout de MON humaine à moi. Elle s'endormit dans mes bras, la tête posée sur mon torse. Ma première nuit d'amour, hum oui d'amour était au-delà de mes espérances. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse avoir les mêmes sentiments que moi, mais j'avais ressentis de l'amour de son côté dans ses yeux, dans chacun de ses gestes.

Merci mes frères et sœurs de m'avoir autant bassiné avec le sexe, mais j'avais appris une chose cette nuit : le sexe n'est rien comparé à l'Amour.

L'avenir nous dira ce qu'il adviendra de nous deux mais j'avais bon espoir que ce serait pour toujours.

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Un petit message, là juste en appuyant sur reviews !

Et pensez-vous que cela mérite une suite ?

Bisous à tous et peut-être à bientôt !


End file.
